


Dreaming

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set whilst Emma and Snow are in FTL, Emma keeps meeting The Evil Queen/Regina in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, can't stay away from this pair for very long. 
> 
> Not my characters. Sigh.
> 
> Mistakes are my own, i really hope everyone enjoys this :)

All breath decided to abandon Emma's lungs as some kind of extremely forbidding, extremely predatory, extremely _hot_ version of Regina looked down at her. Her eyes wide she took the in woman who was clearly _not_ the mayor of Storybrooke that she knew, decked out in a red velvet jacket and _leather_ trousers astride a great big horse. A pair of intelligent and sharp eyes snapped to her own before wandering, as though scrutinizing, a slight tingle of danger slithered up Emma's spine, feeling uncannily like a meal. White teeth appeared in a dangerous smile at the woman on her back in the dirt.

“I am ever so sorry, my dear, my steed and I did not notice you running in front of us until it was too late. I do hope you are not hurt. Please, _do_ feel free to get up.” The woman's voice was deeper, more luxurious than the version Emma knew.

Emma scrambled up, all the hairs on her body standing on end as that tingle continued to creep. She dusted herself off as best she could, feeling utterly alien to this beautiful creature. Her confusion to this situation grew as the rider slid gracefully off her horse, advancing on the blonde.

“What manner of garments are you wearing,” the woman queried, fingering the leather jacket Emma wore like a second skin. “You can respond, you know...” She quirked her lips, an eyebrow raised.

“Eh its leather Reg-” Emma slammed her lips shut acutely aware that _this_ was not the Regina she knew... which meant this was either a dream, or she had somehow ended up in the past in the Enchanted Forest. Both were acceptable possibilities Emma had learned over the past few months. The _Evil_ Queen... she swallowed, all senses on red alert, unsure of how to proceed with this situation.

Brown eyes narrowed at the first syllable of a name she had let escape.

“And what land do you hail from, traveller,” the woman started to circle Emma, eyes roving over her slim frame.

The blonde hesitated, at a total loss of how to answer this question, before being slammed against a tree, gloved hand tightening at her throat.

“You should answer when your _Queen_ asks you a question,” the velvet voice purred, at total odds with the violence with which she had moved. Emma tried to ignore the ignition of an ache between her legs at being manhandled by this even more intense version of Regina. It didn't help when those lips that Emma had fantasized about in another world softly grazed her ear, hot breath cranking up that feeling of sinking into stupor. “And how do you know my name,” teeth catching the flesh of her lobe. Emma moaned in spite of herself, struggling to breath through this sudden flush of arousal and lack of oxygen. The grip around her throat relaxed to allow her a few deep pulls of air. “Not talking are we?” A chuckle escaped painted lips, “No matter, I don't want you for your mouth.”

Emma braced as she was yanked forward, inhaling the heady scent of apples and cinnamon before purple smoke claimed them both.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes in chapter 1 :)

Emma bolted upright with a start. Snow was beside her in an instant – hand on her arm – ready to dispense some mothering comfort if needed. She allowed the other woman to indulge for a moment before gently shrugging her off.

 

“Emma, honey, are you OK? You were making noises like you were having a nightmare.” The concerned woman questioned. Emma nodded slowly, body still reeling from the reaction she had to Regina... not Regina... hell... So it must have been a dream she concluded. Snow sat back with worry in her eyes. Emma smiled at the woman, trying to reassure her that all was well. Well, physically anyway. Satisfied that there was nothing untoward wrong with her daughter, the other woman backed away and went to lay down where she had been sleeping. Emma leaned back on her hands, uncomfortably aware of the _need_ currently pulsing through her body. She let herself fall back with a frustrated sigh. Not a chance of relieving herself _here._

 

They had been in the Enchanted Forest for a few days now, running about with Mulan and Aurora – Emma quickly learning just how much she didn't know about this land. Mary Margaret - Snow was kicking ass like Xena and Emma was out of her depth right now, body sore from all the damned walking. They had ended up in that village with Lancelot and Regina's mother.  _That_ had thrown Emma for a loop – and Snows warning of how awful the woman was ramped up the urgency for the pair to find their way home. Currently they were on their way to the castle she had been born in. Emma couldn't say she wasn't curious but she was also incredibly anxious about going there – the place where it all began – where  _she_ began. She sighed, thinking there was no point in getting wound up right now – they were still at least 2 days journey according to Snow, so she let it lie for now.

 

Emma wriggled around to get comfy, closing her eyes again. She considered the heated dream. The version of Regina she had conjured certainly seemed authentic to the stories she had heard. Regal, authoritative, imposing, so damn hot – Nope. Emma tried to stop those thoughts from progressing knowing that it was just a bad idea. The Mayor and her had clashed non stop from the day they had met. Granted there was definite touch of sexual attraction to all their passionate arguments but neither woman apparently had the gumption to step over that line from fighting to fucking. Or maybe it was that they were both just too damn proud to make the first step. Emma thought about dream-Regina. She had been surprised at the lust evident in the other woman's face, how quickly it had appeared. She clearly was a woman who enjoyed a bit of power play, Emma concluded, not the least bit surprised at that revelation – Regina always came across as that type.

 

Well, she enjoyed the direction that dream had taken her. And what Regina didn't know couldn't harm her... or infuriate her... or be used as ammunition by her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer of sorts in Chapter 1.
> 
> As you will have noticed these are quite short chapters, my thinking is that its like little snippets of whats going on at the time - obviously they are in the Enchanted Forest and there was lots of stress and action and stuff so not a lot of time for sleep/processing. I feel the narrative of the story is going better with lots of smaller bits as well. But please, feel free to let me know your thoughts, feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> And so to the smut, for now. :)

Emma found herself on her back with a demanding Queen straddling and holding her down, her hands pinned. She breathed in deeply, thrilled at rejoining the same dream, the memory of being lightly choked still vivid and the pulsing between her legs rapidly spreading through her. A throaty chuckle surrounded her before her lips were claimed. A conquering tongue forced its way into her mouth, not that she was really putting up a resistance. Emma moaned into the fierce kiss, her body winding tight with anticipation and with desperation that she didn't wake up again. She struggled against the hands holding her down, wanting to  _touch._ Her hand was released for a second before a gesture magicked ropes around her wrists, pulling them above her head. Emma broke away from the kiss to glare at the dark woman gloating above her

“A. Queen will have what she wants,” hips ground into Emma's making her head roll back. Those damned lips were on her in a flash, nipping and sucking at her neck. “And right now, you, Emma Swan are what I want.” Emma gasped at the way her dream-Regina let her name slip off her tongue, adding fuel to the raging fire in her body.

Suddenly she was naked but her surprise was swallowed by another furious kiss. She arched up as warm flesh pressed into her own, the Queen settling between her legs. Fingertips and nails traced patterns on her overheating skin whilst Emma struggled to maintain some semblance of coherence. Sensations overloading her, she arched off the bed as Regina entered her with no warning. Emma tore her mouth away from addictive lips, chest heaving. The stretch of two then three digits had Emma pushing her hips up against Regina's hand, uncaring how desperate she looked. The feeling of being filled by this powerful beauty was almost too much to handle. The fingers changed angle, and Regina started moving her pelvis behind her hand, forcing deeper into Emma. The blonde let loose a strangled cry, being reduced to breathy moans as she could feel her orgasm already building.

“My my, dear sweet Emma, what would people say if they saw the Evil Queen fucking you like some desperate whore,” The velvet voice sounded in her ear, the words urging her ever higher with their _wrongness._ Fuck people, fuck what they think. Fuck. Emma couldn't form sentences.

Her body tightened as Regina continued screwing her, occasionally swiping her clit firmly with a thumb. Emma pulled against the rope holding her, crying out with frustration when she couldn't get free to hold on to the possessive beauty. She canted her hips and wrapped her legs around the other woman, pulling her in deeper. She thanked whatever powers there were that this was a dream – she wouldn't be able to walk after being fucked into the mattress like this. Emma flew over the edge, her scream swallowed up by Dream-Regina's mouth claiming hers again. Pleasure sparked through her, making her whole body rigid, making her see white behind her eyelids.

Finally she floated back down to earth, to an Evil Queen draped alongside her, smug and satisfied.

This was definitely the best dream she had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in chap 1.

“What was she like? Regina. In this world?” Snow stopped with her hand halfway to her mouth, swinging her head around to Emma, mouth gaping. It was actually comical.

It took a couple of attempts before Snow was able to get sound out of her mouth. “She was The Evil Queen, Emma,” as though this were a concept difficult for Emma to grasp.

“I know, right, but I mean what was she _like,”_ Emma implored. The other woman took a deep breath, before looking as though she were miles away.

“She was kind... before... But then she changed,” Snow looked towards the sky, “She had always had this grace and regal feeling about her, and she was very beautiful, no doubt about it.” She took a deep breath. “When she changed it was like a dark cloud had enveloped her. Still beautiful and regal, but imperious, demanding... cunning. She was... relentless. Reckless. Uncaring for the common people. She killed so many, Emma,” Snows tone became softer. “She was like some kind of demon, single minded in her fury.”

  
“She has clearly changed, if Regina is anything to go by in Storybrooke,” Emma ventured.

Snow furrowed her brow, “She is still the same woman. Perhaps less driven to violence and death, but still the same scheming maniac.”

“She helped us Snow, she helped us with the wraith...thing.”

  
“Only because it was going after her, Emma. You have to understand this woman  _hates_ me, and I have no doubt that she will take the first opportunity to kill me when we get back,” Snow gulped, looking very small all of a sudden. Emma scooted over beside her, letting their arms touch. She couldn't bring herself to give the distressed woman a hug, it was too... familiar right now, but she leaned herself gently against the gently trembling woman.

“Genuinely, Snow, I don't think that is high on her priorities right now. All she wants is Henry. And if she does try anything? I'll be there, I mean, I'm the saviour right?” She smiled at the woman she was trying to comfort. “And besides, Regina doesn't seem like the Evil Queen I keep hearing about, perhaps she has changed, after all, its been what? 28 years? Long time to stay the same.” Snow nodded mutely, arms wrapped around her legs.

“Good night Emma, and thank you,” Emma smiled back at the other woman before getting up and moving over a bit to find a good stop to sleep on. Selecting a particularly springy patch of moss, Emma set herself down gingerly, wincing from the toll all the running about was taking on her. She was by no means unfit but this was more than the occasional jog. They had been to Snow's old castle, the place dilapidated and decaying. It had been an emotionally trying day for Snow, asking about Regina maybe wasn't the fairest of things to do to her but she just couldn't stop thinking about the woman... more so than normally anyway. And Cora had arrived to beat the crap out of them all which had resulted in Emma setting the tree stump on fire. So now they were all on their way back to the camp to regroup. Yay. More walking, Emma thought sourly, settling down.

Emma's thought swung to the dream from the night before, the mere thought of it sending shivers through her. It was all a bit indistinct in her memory now but flashes of flesh, fingers gripping, lips curling in a satisfied smirk and Emma, lost in a haze of lust. A tingle settled throughout her body. Emma internally cursed as there was _no way_ she was going to attempt to touch herself in the camp whilst there were the others sleeping not far away. Seriously though, the dream had been the most turned on she could ever remember feeling, whether that was because of the forceful nature of 'The Evil Queen' or whether it was because it was 'Regina' in the first place. Emma accepted that she was now irrevocably, almost hideously attracted to the other woman. And having 'met' The Evil Queen, she could try to compare the two – Emma considered times where Regina and herself had been having an argument, and she could see flashes of The Queen coming through occasionally now that she thought of it. This only made the other woman ridiculously hotter. Emma had always been a sucker for bossy lovers. She tried to imagine the Mayor being forceful, and her inner muscles clenched involuntarily. Miss Swan... Ooh yeah now _there_ was something she could imagine. Emma grinned to herself. Perhaps its was a bad idea intentionally adding fuel to the fire, when she actually saw Regina again she would probably have a hard time not blushing, but it was just too damn enticing to continue this line of thought.

Since Regina had made that apple turnover as well, the woman had been different. Willing to work with Emma to save their son, instead of losing herself in desperation as she had seemed about to do in the hospital cupboard. And they had succeeded in the end. Victory for team Swan-Mills. _And_ she had killed a dragon, Emma added smugly.

Emma hadn't missed the way that Regina had looked at her when she declared she wasn't dying. With shock, and hope. Then there was that moment, the moment where Regina had been trying to get Jefferson's hat to work. Emma had grabbed Regina's arm with urgency and the surge of energy she had felt was blissful. She wondered at that. Wondered what it _meant._ It had clearly _started_ Regina's magic... or something to that effect. Emma mentally shrugged. There was no point in getting herself all worked up when the people who would know anything about it... Gold... _Regina_... were not here with her.

She stretched, and settled down to sleep for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer of sorts at the start of the story.
> 
> More Smut!!
> 
> I'm trying to get the rest of the story in some sort of order, so it may take me a few days. This plot stuff (not that there has been much so far *cough*) is really hard to do haha.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Emma mewled at the deliciously rough treatment she had been subjected to since slipping into this dream. She thanked what ever gods there were that she was getting not one dream, but two, in such a short space of time as well. The _Evil_ Queen was firmly present – her almost murderous façade making Emma _quiver_ on the fine line between fear and absolutely painful arousal.

She had been grabbed immediately and bound, clothes magicked off, arms restrained, hanging from the ceiling before being _punished._ Emma discovered that she _loved_ being whipped, crying out after every lash but feeling wetness dripping from her. Dream-Regina was caught up in some kind of blood lust, her chest heaving from exertion, teeth bared between those blood red lips. The thrill of being utterly powerless had Emma squirming, desperate for some friction between her legs.

It had taken a particularly vicious lash between her legs for Emma to harshly cry out for mercy, for The Queen to _just fucking take her_. Utter silence had followed, The Queens breathing in a harsh symphony with Emma's own. She had stormed forward, grabbing blonde hair before dragging her over sensitized body to the bed. Emma was thrown with violence, landing face down in silk sheets. She tried to turn over but the sibilant command of _stay_ had been uttered, causing her to freeze. Her head was pressed into the black silk as a warm body slithered up behind, grabbing at her vulnerable ass. She hissed as a hand smoothed its way down her abused back, tangling itself in her locks, pressing her head further into the sheets. Fingers slid though the copious wetness between her legs, pressing in lazily, causing a shudder to pass through the blonde. She moaned when she felt _something hard_ brushing against her. Emma had almost came right on the spot. The thought of being utterly at the mercy of this woman made her clench. All the breath was forced from her lungs as she was filled without warning, the sting of the strap on being slid in 'til slim hips met her buttocks, forcing her open. The blonde was reduced to a series of nonsensical growls as The Queen took her from behind savagely, setting a punishing pace. Emma grasped at the sheets, unable to get leverage to push herself back, to take everything that was being given.

“I am your Queen, you do not make demands of me!” Dream-Regina panted between brutal thrusts, gripping Emma's hips tightly. “You. Are. Mine,” she growled.

Emma nodded frantically, “Yes, my Queen,” far too gone to want to jeopardise the intense feelings surging through her. The Queen let out a short cry of frustration, pulling out of Emma, before turning her on her back. The blonde blinked at the sudden change of orientation before groaning as The Queen was inside her again, pulling her legs up against her chest. Emma's hands wandered to her neglected breasts, before the were slapped away by the other woman with a growl. She settled for grabbing the sheets to her sides, but let an insolent glare flare up at the brunette. The queen fixed her with her eyes, hips still thrusting hard into the blonde, hands gripping her thighs. Emma couldn't help but fall into those intense brown eyes, her body thrumming with overwhelming sensations, before they were closed tightly. She could see the rage, the power, the pleasure swirling on Regina's face... the tinge of sadness that flashed across her features before the cocky sneer was back. Emma couldn't process that information. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. Not in the face of the sheer sensual, sexual power The Queen held over her. Dream-Regina reached forward with one hand to drag her nails down Emma's belly.

“You like this don't you, you like being _taken,”_ The blonde moaned loudly, nodding frantically. “You love that it is your queen touching you, fucking you, like the slut you are,” the velvet voice caressed her ears. It was enough - Emma's back arched as she sailed over the edge into oblivion, spurred on by the other woman's words, barely aware of Regina holding on tightly but slowing her pace to almost gentle.

She felt everything go fuzzy, in a way that she now recognized as starting to wake up. Damn, she gritted her teeth. She wanted to stay. To reciprocate. To fucking get to touch the literal woman of her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma curled into herself, trying to shut out the horror of the day. Fucking Zombies. Fuck. She took deep breaths to try and stop trembling, the trauma of the _fucking_ zombies flicking to the fore of her thoughts again. Her first instinct had been very much a 'what the actual hell' notion of utter disbelief. Then everyone had started screaming, and Emma was fending off the very people that she had seen for dead back at the camp.

She just wanted to leave this god forsaken place and go home to her world. Henry. Safety. Actual proper food. _Regina..._ a bolt of heat shot through her. Being taken in such a base and dominating way had played to one of her most private fantasies. It had been breathtaking. There was a note of disconcert settling in her belly though, dream-Regina had looked almost, sad at certain points, when she thought Emma wasn't looking. Totally at odds with the frenzied at times violent way she fucked her. Perhaps this was Emma's subconscious imprinting onto the dream that Regina wanted more than just sex? Who knows?

The relationship between actual Regina and her may never go down that road, but it wouldn't stop her from thinking about it _all the time._ Her experiences with dream-Regina were making her _feel_ more than she should for the woman. Emma was enthralled. Addicted. Utterly intoxicated by the other woman. And the sheer terror fighting fucking... _zombies_... had made her realise, she had to try and... talk to the woman, when they got back. She had to try and see if there was any possibility of... anything. She knew she couldn't talk to anyone about this right now. Snow would scoff and then be horrified. She didn't know Mulan or Aurora well enough to even contemplate sharing. But when a freaking zombie comes at you and your death pretty much is imminent..and the image that pops into your head is one of a beautiful brunette with brown eyes, looking at you with more than pity or simple expectation because of being 'the saviour'... you know it means _something._

Maybe she was fooling herself. Maybe these dreams and feelings were just a product of a subconscious being battered by stress and unfamiliar situations, and the sexual tension between herself and the other woman was like a constant that her mind had latched onto. Who knows.

She felt her heart stop hammering quite so hard in her chest, and wrapped her arms around her, anticipating the cold. They had decided not to light a fire tonight, in case there were more dead guys looking for them, a decision Emma was starting to question but the nights air wasn't too bad. Smirking, she hoped she might get some dream time to warm herself up. It appeared to be a thing now, that when she slept, she dreamt, and those dreams involved Regina... Or at least the Evil Queen... but at that, they were essentially the same woman, just different environments. She was getting _distracted_ during the day, wandering off into thoughts about the fiery brunette, to the point where Snow was always asking if she was OK. _Fine_ , if you count utterly infatuated. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come soon and rescue her from this reality for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, been having some RL issues, plus difficulty wrapping my head around how this would pan out, but i have it sorted now!
> 
> Disclaimer of sorts in chapter 1!
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and feedback.
> 
> On with the story :)

She found herself in a castle room with a big balcony along one side and a four poster bed - pride of place.

“Miss Swan... how nice of you to join me.” Emma whipped around at the sultry velvet tone. Dream-Regina was in a sleek red velvet number, leaning against a wall. She drank in the sight like a parched desert wanderer. As much as Emma had enjoyed being on the receiving end the past few dreams, these were _her_ dreams, she wanted to do what she knew she would never be able to in real life. The blonde, emboldened by the thought of no consequences strode towards the woman.

“My turn,” she uttered before crashing their lips together, hands curving to the velvet encased waist before slipping them around to pull the other woman tight against herself. She smiled into the kiss as she heard a sharp intake of breath from the brunette, feeling arms encircling her. She tried to pour all her affection, want, uncertainty and need into their connection, feeling her heart pound ever faster. Hands slipping down to cup that glorious backside, squeezing, she pulled the brunette tighter into her. As much as she wanted to rip the clothes off The Queen and just ravish the woman, she felt the need burning in her to go slow, to make love, and not just fuck her senseless. Though that could come later if the dream permitted.

She pulled back gently, missing the feeling of those lips already, and spun the other woman slowly until she was facing away. Emma started to peel the gorgeous dress from Regina, slowly, stopping to lave attention on each inch of precious, smooth skin with her mouth, slowly making her way around her glorious body. She pushed the dress below the woman's hips and watched as the material pooled around slim calves, before raking her eyes back up Regina's body. She was met with an expectant gaze and a quirked eyebrow.

Emma stepped forward, “I may love her,” She murmured, pressing a kiss to the brunettes shoulder, hands sliding up smooth sides to cup firm breasts. The woman tensed for split second, before releasing a sigh. Confidence bolstered, as words like these were foreign to her, “This is a dream, so I can say what I like,” She smiled, the relief of telling someone... the actual act of it even if it was a figment of her imagination lifted a great weight off her shoulders. Emma caught one of Regina's hands and brought it to her lips, “I don't know how to tell her,” She trailed her mouth up the brunettes arm, watching the goosebumps rise in her wake, “or what exactly I feel,” slung the arm over her own shoulder, “but it is something. And its strong.” Emma pulled the brunette flush against her, both arms tight around the other woman's middle, “I can't stop thinking about her, she is in my heart. And to tell the truth, in-spite of what I know everyone else will tell me, I don't want her out of there.” Brown eyes locked with blue for a moment, contemplative, before Regina's hands threaded in her hair, sending shock waves through her scalp, pulling Emma in for a searing kiss.

Lips only parted enough to whisper, “Well let us pretend then, that I am _her,”_ before Emma captured her lips again with a groan. Emma lifted the brunette and carried her towards the bed, depositing her warm body on the silk sheets, crawling onto the bed as well. She pulled the woman further into the bed with ease, an arm under her before sitting back on her heels between the brunettes legs. Emma was overwhelmed at the sheer beauty of Regina, toned, olive skin, unblemished... looking at her with such want it made Emma's heart flutter and her breath catch in her throat.

“You are... perfect...My Queen.” Emma bent to kiss the other woman's belly, and trailed her hands down her sides, before sliding them along toned legs. She reared back and pressed her lips to the insole of a dainty foot, smiling briefly. She kissed a path up the captured leg, enjoying the way Regina's breath was catching the nearer she got to the top. Emma hovered above Regina's core, casting a gaze back up her body. The prone woman had her head thrown back, chest heaving from anticipation. The brunette let loose the sexiest moan Emma could imagine as she swept her tongue through velvet heat. She closed her eyes as the _taste_ of Regina hit her. Tangy, Sweet, fucking incredible. Emma took her time, savouring every gasp and breathy sigh that came to her ears. She literally wanted to stay here forever. The other woman's hips started to move in time with her tongue, hands straying into Emma's hair.

Emma raised her head at the gentle tug in her hair, jaw dropping slightly at the desperation and arousal written in dark eyes. “More,” The Queen implored, breathlessly. Emma shifted her knees under the older woman's legs, slipping an arm under her body and pulled her loosely up into her lap. Her hand traced the faint outline of ribs expanding with each breath, trailing up the curve of a breast and cupped Regina's cheek. The woman nuzzled gently into the hand, sending all sorts of scary emotions shooting through Emma. She surged forward, claiming parted lips, tongues dancing together. Her hand trailed between Regina's legs, and two fingers slipped deep inside. The other woman's reaction was immediate, she fell back on one hand, the other grasping a leather clad shoulder, her hips moving against Emma's hand. All thoughts of taking things slow flew from the blondes mind, she braced her arm around The Queens back to keep her up and added the weight of her hips behind each thrust. The two women moved together in sync, the sounds spilling from Regina's lips getting louder and more unrestrained. Emma bent slightly to take a nipple in her mouth, biting down then laving with her tongue, wishing this would never end. She curled her fingers, grinning at the wild reaction from the older woman. Regina pulled herself back up, slinging both arms around Emma, capturing her lips briefly before her whole body tensed. Emma revelled in the feeling of tight muscles clamping down on her fingers, Regina's head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. Her body went limp, falling to the bed.

“Emma,” A whisper slipped out, causing a jolt of ice to shoot to the blondes core. Wait. _What?_

“Regina... What? What did you call me? What?” She frantically scrambled over her, “Regina,” She shook the other woman by the shoulders, Is that... is that _you?”_ Emma enunciated the last work with some horror, her heart feeling like it was going to jump up her throat.

Emma cursed as she felt someone grabbing her, a voice urging her to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i have really struggled with this but i am semi happy and i don't want to keep people waiting!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, feedback is always good :) one more chapter after this i think.
> 
> Disclaimer in chapter 1.

Fucking Hook. Fucking Cora.

Regina. Fucking fuck. Shit.

Emma rested her head against the cold unforgiving stone of the cell. Snow sat down heavily, resting her head on Emma's shoulders. Defeated. The air was tight and cold as the four companions tried to not to catch each others eyes, utterly at a loss of what to do. Forlorn despair settled on Emma's shoulders like a cloying blanket.

Then there was the dream thing with Regina.

What the fuck were they going to do? What the fuck was _she_ going to do?

They had gone to the cell to find the squid ink as per the instructions from Rumpelstiltskin – Mr Gold. Boom – Hook and Cora showed up, stole the compass, and sauntered off in a cloud of smugness and gloating.

Snow kept looking at the scroll, turning it over and over, shaking her head. Emma shut her eyes, fighting tears of utter frustration. To have come this far to be stopped, trapped, was such a slap in the face. And to add to matters, Emma was in a total quandary over her dreams. The way dream-Regina had said her name – What if _somehow,_ that was the _real_ one. Emma fervently hoped this was not the case, since that would just be a thoroughly unpleasant situation to deal with when they got home. Except the likelihood of that was pretty much nil now. She was just so damn tired.

*

Emma found herself back in the room with the bed, staggering as a body collided with her.

“Emma,” Regina gasped, tears threatening to escape, the brunette looked a mess.

Time slowed for a split second, the cold slither of realization, confirming her fears. “You are actually here?” She sputtered, eyes wide, “Regina... this has actually been you the whole time?” Confusion, shock and she had to admit, lust, all surged through her. She was also utterly mortified by the fact that the woman she had been playing all her Evil Queen fantasies out with... was the real article.

“Miss Swan, we do not have the time for this conversation,” Regina shook her head, hands going to her temples, “If my mother comes back through, god help us all,” She shook her head again, jaw tightening.

“Regina, everything that's been happening in these dreams... they...” Emma's mouth gaped like a fish at a total loss of how to dig herself out of the hole she was in, mind stuck in a loop.

“For goodness sake Emma!” Regina pushed her against the wall, knocking the wind out of her enough to stop the panic galloping through the blonde. “We can deal with this... later. Right now, my Mother is coming here and I need you to stop her,” Emma focused on the fear evident in Regina's eyes, slowly grasping the harsh reality. “You must stop her, if she comes through,” Regina closed her eyes briefly, “She is so powerful, and I _will_ not put Henry at risk,” She gazed into Emma's eyes. “Are you listening to me?” The woman almost shouted, shaking the blondes shoulders. Emma could see the barely restrained hysteria threatening to break loose, she rested her palms on Regina's chest nodding.

“You cannot fail, you mustn't!” The woman trembled, crumbling into tears. Emma gathered the quaking woman into her arms, “Rumpelstiltskin is planning on blocking the way, just in case,” she sobbed against the blondes chest, “But if you and Snow don't come back... Henry will be heart broken, he _needs_ you...” The brunette's breathing slowed a touch, her hands coming up to rest on Emma's chest. “I need you,” She breathed, a mere whisper. Emma tightened her arms around this woman who had gotten under her skin, resolve settling in her heart.

“It will be us, Regina, I promise you,” Emma pulled back and lifted Regina's tear streaked face to meet her eyes, “I will come home to you both, somehow” She pressed their lips together, almost chastely. “I promise,” She repeated, resting their foreheads together, feeling her consciousness become lighter, rising towards awakening, her protective streak fiercely awakened.

*

“Emma, the squid ink is _in_ the scroll!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry to have made everyone wait for this update. I've seriously been struggling with how the story has been going and how to finish it off in a satisfactory way. It's totally turned out different than i had originally anticipated.  
> Seriously its been driving me nuts, everything i wrote was crap.
> 
> However, i have my head sorted now for how this is going to go so one more chapter after this one, should see us done :)
> 
> As ever, everyones comments and thoughts are greatly appreciated :)

Agony tore through every nerve, green swirls bursting behind tightly shut eyelids. Teeth grit, stifling a scream that would surely tear vocal cords, hands outstretched, she willed the magic into herself.

A child's belief had managed to overwrite her own cowardice of complying with Gold and the core shaking terror at the thought of her Mother coming through the portal. Had enabled her to take the steps forward to counteract the spell Gold had cast. A child's belief, and an impassioned promise from another woman who also terrified her, but for different reasons. Reasons she had come to realize whilst in a passionate embrace with her in a dream land.

She had been surprised to find herself in Emma's dream-scape, but had relished the opportunity to play with the other woman. Thoughts of using the knowledge somehow if and when the infuriating blonde returned from The Enchanted Forest had played through her mind. That had been the plan anyway. It had shocked her how her body had _reacted_ to touching the blonde, and how real the passion between the two of them had been.

Daniel had told her to love again. She had taken out her anger of losing him again on Emma, playing the part of 'The Evil Queen' with relish. But what he had said to her resonated, and then the blonde had spoken words that had shaken Regina to her very core. Words that Regina realized were echoed in her own heart.

All these thoughts shot and reverberated through her mind as she fought to contain the green magic, gasping and falling, staggering away when the last of it entered her. She fell against a tree, eyes darting back to the lip of the well. She choked back a sob as emotion flooded her battered senses as crystal clear relief bloomed inside her chest. Henry had told her to believe hadn't he? Hands hauled a head of golden hair out of the well, relief eclipsing the hurt of her son running by without a glance.

Emma locked eyes with her, lips settling into something unreadable. “Go on with Ruby and Mary Margaret, we'll be right behind you,” she ushered Henry off with the others, leaving them alone with the enormity of their own situation. Regina straightened up, innate defensiveness springing into action as the woman moved hesitantly closer.

“Regina,” Emma started as she came forward, mouth opening and closing as she tried to get words out. She lifted her hands as though to touch Regina's arm before letting it drop to her side, eyes darting everywhere but whiskey brown pools. Emma shook her head, “Just tell me,” taking a deep breath, “If that wasn't real, I have to stay away from you for a while, because It was real for me.” Her eyes closed, as though steeling herself, her body screaming with tension.

The brunette's breath caught in her throat at the admission, she raised a hand to lift Emma's chin, causing her eyes to flutter open. She whispered, as though the words might break her, “It was me. All of it,” She took Emma's hand, tugging her closer, “Everything.”

Emma nodded, “So what now?” she questioned. “We shack up?” A snort of amusement from both women drew a mutual smile. “How come you were there anyway?”

“I have no idea, however,” Regina's lips quirked, eyebrow arching, “I am _very_ glad I was.” They were inches from each other, Regina could feel Emma's breath on her face, eyes drawn to pink lips. She was so _nervous_... she had the proverbial butterflies, which was ridiculous. She was a _Queen_. She had enjoyed playing that part again. A sly smile touched her lips, confidence pooling in her. Hands reached up to grasp leather and she pulled Emma flush against her, “You liked _The Evil Queen_ then, Emma?” She husked, enjoying the hitch to the blonde's breath.

Emma moved forward of her own accord, resting their foreheads together. “As much as I want to push you against this tree,” she whispered, “and _fuck_ you senseless,” a grin touched her lips, “I said we would be right behind the others.” Emma pulled back. Regina pouted, brows furrowing, the effect of Emma's words had caused enticing images to jump into her mind. “Hey,” The blonde caught her hand, tangling their fingers. “Lets go see our son.”Regina smiled at her, nodding.

“OK, lead the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have it, the last chapter guys :)
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end, i hope this ends things well.  
> Seriously have to take a break from multi chapter things with plot because i SUCK at keeping it all together, i feel like this story wanders a bit.
> 
> Mistakes are my own, i think i have caught them all though.  
> Please let me know what you think :)

Henry was safely ensconced in his bed, exhausted after the excitement and emotional turbulence of the day. The same could be said for his mothers. Emma had tugged Regina along whilst there was lots of greetings from various townsfolk, grip tightening on her hand whenever someone had given Regina a look. It was clear though that Emma was losing patience though, she was polite and gracious but really just wanted to go...home... Somewhere quiet at least.

They eyed each other from where they stood across the bed, finding themselves drawn here after all that had been said, after all that they had done together. Eyes traveled over each other, drinking one another in. It was just them now, no pretense, just Emma and Regina.

Lips met furiously as both women scrambled across the bed to meet each other. Hands threading in hair and pulling at one another – they lost themselves in the passionate kiss, only breaking away when the need for skin became too great. Regina pushed Emma's jacket from her shoulders and tugged her top up and over blonde hair, fingers grazing flushed skin. She swallowed the moan that came from dragging her nails along smooth skin. Emma pushed Regina back with a growl and straddled her hips, leaning down to claim red lips once again. She sat up, pulling the brunette with her and tugging the black coat off before they both fell flat on the bed again, Emma frantically working on the many buttons of Regina's shirt. Emma was lost. Her thoughts were on overload, senses overwhelmed with _Regina._ Her scent, the small noises she made as Emma trailed her mouth down a bared neck, the hitch in breath as she sank her teeth into a smooth shoulder. _Fuck._ It was almost too much for her to handle.

She scooted off the other woman and grasped her jeans and panties before tugging them off roughly, impatient to be pressed back up against Regina who was wriggling out the rest of her clothing. Not soon enough, to Emma's fevered mind, she slipped back onto the bed. Both women let out a groan as their bodies fit together perfectly. Emma captured Regina's mouth again, grinding her hips into the other woman, setting up a rhythm of rocking against each other. Regina tore her mouth from Emma and threw her head back unleashing a long satisfied moan. Emma attached her lips to Regina's taut neck, licking and nipping with her teeth whilst trailing a hand down to her core. She drew a finger through her own folds, uttering a curse at how fucking _wet_ she was for this goddess. Their eyes met as Emma grazed her finger over the brunettes lower lip, entranced as a moist tongue peeked out to taste. Regina threaded her hands in blonde hair, crushing their lips together again. Emma slid a hand down again to plunge two fingers inside Regina and moved her head to worship heaving breasts. She slapped her free hand over Regina's panting mouth to stifle guttural moans, the sounds sending shivers down Emma's spine. She put her hips behind her thrusts, curling her fingers and stroking Regina's clit. Emma could tell that the brunette was close, her inner muscles fluttering. She claimed Regina's mouth again, resting her weight on her arm. Regina scored her nails down the blondes back as another finger was slipped inside her. Emma sucked in a hiss at the pain but it only heightened the sensation of _everything._  The brunettes back arched off the bed as she came. Hard. Her scream was muffled by the blondes mouth conquering her own.

This moment was so fucking _right._ Emma watched as the other woman came undone, emotions flitting across those regal features. So beautiful. She was still in a bit of disbelief about everything. About Regina not flaying her alive at the knowledge of her attraction. About Regina reciprocating her feelings.

Her own need prompted her to start moving slowly against an olive toned thigh. Knowing brown eyes lazily opened from a languorous haze. Emma was suddenly flipped onto her back, Regina settling comfortable between her legs, “My turn,” she uttered with glee before leaning down to seal their mouths together again.

*

The dawn light started to peek through the windows, bathing the room in a gentle ambiance. Two bodies were pressed together head to toe, tangled amongst twisted sheets. Blonde tresses mingled with dark locks. Regina was trailing her fingertips gently down Emma's pale skin in front of her, brushing over freckles on her shoulders and the faded stretch marks on her hips. She couldn't _believe_ what had happened. She never would have anticipated this, not in her wildest dreams. Yes to the animal attraction between herself and the blonde, that had always been apparent to her, but not to this emotional... _something_. Her lips curled into a satisfied smile at the feeling of warmth that suffused her very being. Last night had been the most incredible experience. Her eyes drifted shut briefly as flashes of them both moving together with urgency, lips colliding, hands grazing and grabbing dashed through her thoughts. She pressed her legs together to quell the arousal that shot straight to her core. She was exhausted. They had been up until the small hours of the morning, each round of lovemaking... or animalistic _fucking_ \- her lips curved into a smirk – had been more intense and passionate than the last causing them both to just collapse as sleep demanded their attention.

Safe.

Cora was **not** here. She had **not** come through. Henry was Safe. She was safe. Emma... Thank whatever higher powers there were, Emma was safe. She slipped her arm over the still slumbering blonde, pulling her infinitesimally closer and took a deep luxurious breath, taking in the scent that was just _Emma._ The unfamiliar feeling of being content settled on her.

Things would still have to be worked out. For one thing, they had to decide what they were actually doing. That there was an intense emotion connection could not be denied, and although Regina was fairly certain Emma would rather cut off her own leg than not pursue whatever  _ this _ was there was still a smidgen of doubt in the back of Regina's mind. Doubt and fear that the courageous blonde would remember who she was... who she had been. Then again, Regina remembered Emma's reaction to that part of her in the dream scape. She was apparently a fan.

Henry. Would he have any issues of his mothers embarking on something decidedly friendlier than verbally ripping each other to shreds? Of that she was certain. She believed that he would be happy as long as they were happy.

The rest of the town could take a hike for all she cared.

Her thoughts were drawn back to the present as Emma snuffled in her sleep.  _ Adorable. _ The blonde stretched imperceptibly before turning over in Regina's arms. She offered up a shy “Hey there,” whilst blushing.  _ So adorable.  _ Regina reached up to brush some hair out of Emma's face, tucking it behind a soft ear. Emma searched her face for a moment before leaning forward to press their lips together. They gently explored each others lips, content to not make it more than just a light kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Regina offered softly as they separated, settling back into the pillow, curling her arm back around the blonde. “Do you think we should get up-”

“Please,” Emma whispered, eyes already drooping shut again having barely woken up, “more sleep with you.” Regina's heart felt like it was going to explode at the feeling of completeness that this blonde made her feel. Emma nuzzled her head under the brunettes chin, letting a sigh go slowly, relaxing into her body.

For you,  _ anything. _

Regina closed her eyes, allowing herself to hope for once that everything wouldn't be torn from her, that her blonde saviour would willingly walk this life with her hand in hand. They drifted off together as the sun came up.

 

 

 


End file.
